powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascended Demon Physiology
The power to become an Ascended Demon. Variation of Demon Physiology and Ascended Physiology. Opposite to Fallen Angel Physiology. Also Called * Ascended Demon Mimicry * Celestial/Heaven/Heavenly/Paradise/Sky Demon Physiology * Daemonium Ascendit Physiology * Good/Benevolent Demon Physiology * Pure/Purified Demon Mimicry/Physiology * Tenakuma/Tenmajin/Tenmazoku Physiology Capabilities The user either is or has the power to transform into an ascended demon, demons that have committed virtuous actions which caused them to ascend from disgrace through exhilaration, or alternatively, purified by unnatural causes or rebelled against Hell. It should be noted however that Ascended Demons aren't necessarily good, but most of them can be neutral or evil depending on their personality traits and actions. Like fallen Angels, a demon’s wings and horns will start to change from black to pure white and their demonic powers will wane significantly, although demons that are stronger can still retain their demonic abilities, even if it’s minimal. Applications * Angel Physiology * Angelic Arm * Angelic Force Manipulation * Angelic Infusion * Ascended Physiology * Demon Physiology * Elemental Wings Manifestation ** Photokinetic Wing Manifestation ** Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation * Good Empowerment * Light Manipulation * Morality Manipulation * Purification Manipulation * Virtue Empowerment * Virtue Inducement Variations * Ascended Demon Lord Physiology * Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology Associations * Cambion Physiology * Can also be the byproduct of whitely corruption. * Fallen Angel Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Demon Physiology * Divine-Demonic Physiology * Erogelic Physiology * Transcendent Physiology * Ascended Archdemons may gain Diviner/Angelic aspects, become an Ascended Transcendent Demon, Archangel or even Transcendent Angel. Limitations *Fallen Angels and Demons can reasonably be nemeses to Ascended Demons. *May lose some, or even most demonic powers after being ascended. **In another case, powers may weaken over time before being lost completely. Known Users See Also: Ascended Demon. Gallery Merlin.jpg|In medieval legends Merlin (Arthurian Folklore) was a cambion born from a human mother and demonic father, who was baptized at birth to remove all evil within him. Spike_Buffy.jpg|Once one of the cruelest vampires in recorded history, Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) rose from disgrace due to his love for Buffy Summers, voluntarily regaining his human soul. Chrono_True_Form.jpg|Chrono (Chrono Crusade) Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Sparda (Devil May Cry) had started out as a regular Demon, but after he blatantly rebelled against Mundus and his demonic forces, he consequently ascended from disgrace in wanting to protect humanity. Vignette (Gabriel Dropout).png|Vignette (Gabriel Dropout) although she is a demon, she is a pure-hearted witch made by god himself, sending his blessing upon her. Hellboy.jpg|Though he was meant to bring about the Apocalypse, the cambion named Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD), was raised by humans and ascended from disgrace to become a heroic figure, being so pure that his spilled blood causes lilies to sprout. Mortal Kombat Series Ashrah.jpg|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat) Lothraxion.png|Lothraxion (World of Warcraft: Legion) was originally an ordinary Nathrezim that wanted to seek redemption. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Holy Power Category:Common Powers Category:Demonic Powers